Vāsanā
by Lybra98
Summary: Necesitamos repetir. Porque nunca está completo. Porque esto jamás termina de consumarse. Te encontraré. Es una promesa. [Para la Tobidei Week 2019] Día 5: Soulmates.


**Primer capítulo de este AU que tendrá unos cinco, espero. El ritmo irá más lento de lo normal. Les dejo con el 5to día de la TobiDei Week, "Soulmates".**

* * *

Usir apretó los labios cuando no pudo seguir ignorando el ensordecedor griterío de los pájaros y el viento castigando su piel. Aunque el calor del sol ya le había quitado el frío de la noche anterior, ninguna calidez podía causarle pavor como aquella. El leve reparo que les brindaba el pequeño hoyo en la arena que debían cavar todas las noches antes de dormir ya no le cobijaría más de los elementos. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y con él otra vez la posibilidad de lo incierto la golpearía una, dos, infinitas veces, hasta hacerle desear la oscuridad.

El penosamente familiar golpe de látigo le azotó sus brazos desnudos y parte del pecho cubierto con una vieja túnica. Escuchó gritos y todos los jóvenes y niños retenidos se pusieron rápidamente de pie, algunos empujándola en el proceso sin importarles si volvía a caer y se ganaba latigazos extras por ello.

–¡De pie, holgazanes!– la desagradable voz de Suty, el buitre de las guerras, se hizo sentir, y ante ella todos estaban ya de pie.

Los pedazos de pan de tamaño mediano comenzaron a llover al pozo, y una vez más Usir debía esmerarse para atrapar algo antes de que se lo arrebataran. La mayoría de los niños capturados y adquiridos eran más grandes que ella, y aunque ya había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaban de caravana de un lugar a otro, no podría acostumbrarse al dolor que le producía el que sus compañeros tiraran del largo mechón que sobresalía a un costado de su cabeza.

Tal parecía que volvería a quedarse sin desayunar otra vez, cuando unos chillidos salvajes como los de un becerro antes de ser sacrificado le alteraron, y acto seguido, un cuerpo había sido arrojado al lado suyo. Pensó con pesimismo que no le hacía falta otro compañero más que le robara la comida, cuando escuchó una voz aguda gritar entre sollozos:

–¡Muérete!

La risa de Suty se alejó cascabeleando, y Usir se lamentó de que su nuevo compañero fuese en realidad otra niña, muchas veces especialmente violentas con ella. Prosiguió en la búsqueda de algún resto de pan incluso si ya no le quedaban demasiadas esperanzas.

Luego de un rato de silencio de parte de la niña nueva, que la miraba fijamente, estalló.

–¿Y tú qué me ves?

La nueva parpadeó, secándose con la manga de su sucio camisón blanco las últimas lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse contra su rostro.

–¿No puedes ver?– articuló con un acento torpe que Usir jamás había escuchado.

Sólo apretó las manos en forma de puños contra sus rodillas, sintiendo como su ceño se había tensado más de la cuenta.

–¡Claro que no! ¡¿También vas a reírte?!– acusó, sintiéndose herida de antemano.

Escuchó los pasos y ropa moviéndose contra el cuerpo de la niña que se aproximaba, posiblemente arrastrándose sobre sus pantorrillas. Intentó retroceder, olvidando por un momento que había muy poco espacio entre el muro de arena y su espalda.

–No– respondió la otra –. Tócame.

Usir frunció aún más el ceño.

–Extiende tus manos– insistió.

Hubo algo en su tono, o quizás fue que era demasiado prístino, que le hicieron considerar su orden disfrazada de pedido.

–¿Por qué?

El sonido de la tela y las pantorrillas contra el suelo volvió a escucharse.

La nueva extendía sus brazos hacia la ciega, sin atreverse a tocarla.

–Si lo haces, te conseguiré pan.

Usir desconfió de inmediato, pero un rugido de su estómago la puso en una posición complicada. De mala gana, extendió sus manos a tientas, los dedos vanos cerrándose en una leve forma de garras.

–Abre más tus dedos, hm– la conminó la otra.

Usir lo hizo, esperando a que le gastaran una broma pesada. Ya casi no escuchaba a nadie masticando, pero no por ello debía dejar de mantener la distancia con el resto.

Chocó con algo un poco áspero, que comenzó a seguir hacia abajo con cautela. Los hombros cubiertos de la niña. Bajó otro poco hasta que las mangas se acabaron abruptamente y sintió la piel suave. Por el tamaño comprendió que era más pequeña que ella.

–Ahora baja hacia mis muñecas.

Usir lo hizo, preguntándose dónde estaría el truco. Bajó hasta que sus manos se acercaron al vacío de nuevo, y algo alarmada retomó el camino que sus palmas seguían.

Escuchó como la otra tragaba saliva, mientras ella misma descubría con sorpresa una ausencia total de manos. Ambas muñecas se acortaban en muñones que soltó con un respingo, ignorante de unas pequeñas lagrimillas que volvieron a acumularse en los ojos ajenos.

–Soy Ast. Puedo ser tus ojos.

Ante la expresión levemente confusa de la ciega, se obligó a aclarar.

–Puedo ser tus ojos y tú mis manos. Aunque ahora ya no queda pan.

A su alrededor, el resto de los niños aprovechaba los pocos minutos de dispersión que les regalaba la ausencia momentánea de su vigilante. Usir comprendió que debía aprovechar ese pequeño momento.

–Soy Usir– insegura, agregó –: ¿Segura que no vas a reírte?

Ast torció su boca antes de responder.

–Sólo si tú no te ríes de mí. Odio no tener manos como los demás– agregó en un susurro bajo, oteando detrás de sus hombros al resto. No les estaban poniendo atención, por lo que aún tendría unos minutos en paz antes de comenzar a ser señalada ella también.

Por su parte, Usir se sintió un poco tonta.

–Está bien. Antes de estar aquí me llamaban Usir de Endymion, donde nací. ¿A ti cómo te decían?

Ast parpadeó curiosa ante el detalle.

–Sólo soy Ast– no era la costumbre de donde venía, pero tampoco le diría su apellido. Su decisión de renunciar al mismo no temblaría ante nada.

La visión de los ojos cegados moviéndose de un lado a otro le hizo agitar los brazos, esperando a que la niña de desordenados cabellos castaños reaccionara a su sombra.

–¿Me estás abanicando?– interrogó, esta vez más curiosa que a la defensiva.

–No– se rindió y volvió a agacharse sobre sus piernas –. ¿Ves las sombras?

Usir pareció dudar.

–¿Qué es eso?

Pasos pesados anunciaron la vuelta de Suty.

–¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Hoy tenemos que llegar a Cerlem en tres horas, así que más les vale moverse sacos de pulgas!

Los niños comenzaron a trepar, la mayoría ayudándose entre sí. Usir ya sabía que nadie le ayudaría a menos que quisieran gastarle una broma pesada, por lo que empezó a tantear con las manos las mejores partes del muro.

–¿Qué haces?– exclamó Ast –. ¿Vas a subir sin ayudarme? ¡Te dije que sería tus ojos si tú eras mis manos, hm!

Se cruzó de brazos, al menos eso podía seguir haciéndolo.

Usir se detuvo; ninguna idea acudía a su cabeza.

–¿Cómo podría ayudar?

–Agáchate y junta tus manos como si fueras a tomar agua– ordenó muy segura –. Entonces piso allí, empujas tus manos hacia arriba y me trepo.

Nuevamente Usir sintió el frío de la desconfianza. Pero siempre podía salir sola, ya tenía cierta práctica, por lo que si la nueva la abandonaba nada cambiaría.

–¡Vamos! No quiero que me golpeen con el látigo hoy también– y la angustia en su voz fue suficiente para que se dispusiera a hacer lo indicado por la recién llegada.

Ast pisó y comenzó a trepar con dificultad, aún era demasiado pequeña y sólo podía utilizar sus codos para afirmarse a la superficie. Luego de luchar un poco, ya se encontraba arriba. Usir no pudo evitar un escalofrío al saberse la última del pozo una vez más, esperando el abandono que supuestamente no le importaba.

–Extiende tus manos y agárrame los brazos, hm.

Usir obedeció, estirándose lo suficiente y agitando los brazos hasta tocar los pequeños muñones. Superando la impresión inicial, se estiró otro poco y logró tomarla de más arriba.

–¡Sostente fuerte y trepa!– intentando ignorar el dolor, Ast empezó a tirar hacia atrás, aunque su extrema delgadez no le era de mucha ayuda. Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas pero sentía que caería al pozo de un momento al otro, y la simple idea de no servir nunca más por sus brazos incompletos la hizo hervir en rabia.

Más sus esfuerzos fueron suficientes para que Usir se impulsara con sus pies contra la pared, y en poco tiempo el peso a soportar fue mucho menor. Ast se estiró sobre su espalda a falta de mayor fuerza mientras Usir aseguraba sus rodillas contra el borde escasamente terroso, suspirando con alivio. Antes de incorporarse, tomó con ambas manos un brazo por debajo de la axila, ayudando a que se pusieran de pie juntas.

Logrando sentirse un poco útil.

Esa fue la primera vez que oyó aquella pequeña y discreta risita. Presa de un sentimiento de compañerismo que no recordaba, intentó decir algo en ese sentido.

–Lo hicimos.

Ast la miró, sintiéndose bien por primera vez desde que fuera convertida en esclava. Le parecía que había hecho una gran hazaña, ya que incluso si tuvo ayuda, era la ayuda de una ciega. Supuso que eso estaba bien y sonrió mientras su pecho se hinchaba un poco de orgullo, antes de que la debilidad muscular se lo encogiera rápidamente con una puntada.

Usir pasaba por algo parecido. Nunca salir de los pozos que cavaban había sido tan rápido. Tampoco nunca nadie le había ofrecido ayuda hasta que llegó esa niña. Que a Ast también le faltara algo le hacía creer que habían conquistado juntas un gran logro.

Ojalá pudieran llevarse bien.

Un dromedario se acercó, Suty riendo entre dientes.

–¿Lograron algo, demonios? Es una pena porque a ustedes no las querrá comprar nadie.

No podrían haber esquivado el látigo incluso si hubiesen dado lo mejor de sí. Apenas si Usir atinó a tomarle del codo, y Ast inició la marcha, cuatro pies mal calzados apurándose hacia donde empezaban las tierras áridas descubiertas por el viento de la madrugada.

–¡Monstruos!

Usir sintió a Ast temblar mientras apuraba el paso, sin indicarle algunas irregularidades del camino. No la culpaba. La efímera felicidad había sido reemplazada por un nudo en la garganta.

_Deseaba tanto ver._

No quería ser diferente a los demás.

* * *

–Y… Em… ¿Cómo te pasó eso?

Asumió que por el silencio, Ast debía estar mirándola.

–Los que quedaban en mi familia estaban enfermos, y yo tenía hambre. Así que salí a robar comida. Apenas conseguí un par de damascos, pero me atraparon rápido y mi mano derecha fue el castigo.

Usir quiso volver al silencio, pero el ruido de su garganta tragando saliva la puso en evidencia.

–¿Te dolió mucho?

Ast se revolvió un poco entre la pobre manta que compartían. Las noches empezaban a ponerse más frías, y sólo tenían aquel trapo extra porque en la última ciudad, la mayoría de los niños y mantas en buen estado habían sido vendidos. Por supuesto que a ellas nadie las quiso. Lo bueno de ello, era que ahora no tenía que oír tantas burlas de niños estúpidos por su falta de manos, ni estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva con Usir para que las dejaran en paz. La marginación las había unido en ese mes y medio que llevaban de caravana.

–No recuerdo cuánto tiempo lloré. Fue peor cuando dijeron que el muñón comenzaba a infectarse. Pero aunque mi familia estaba avergonzada de mí, todavía soñaba con poder imitar su tradición con mi mano izquierda.

–¿Su tradición?– Usir no podía contener su curiosidad. Acostumbrada al silencio, era algo adictivo encontrar a alguien interesado en hablar con ella. Y Ast había resultado ser buena con ella en el tiempo que llevaban juntas en la caravana.

–Mi familia era una familia de artesanos. Yo jugaba con barro, esperando que un día mis abuelos me llamaran para enseñarme sus secretos y permitirme hacer vasijas amarillas y decoradas como las que hacían ellos– relató con algo de nostalgia.

Usir guardaba silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

–Amarillo es el vestido que usa el sol– aclaró.

–Oh– Usir se dio por enterada, aunque no le cabía en la mente la idea. Oír de colores no era su tema preferido, pero la historia de Ast la tenía atrapada como para quejarse.

–Pero el hambre siguió y mi madre murió. No lo aguanté más, y una noche me escapé y conseguí volver sin que nadie me pillara, con pan, algunos frutos y leche.

Ast intercaló su mirada entre la roída manta y las constelaciones que iluminaban delicadamente la bóveda nocturna. La alta luna llena le cansaba un poco los ojos. Odiaba seguir sintiendo el nudo en su garganta cada vez que lo recordaba, sin estar segura de si ya habían pasado muchos años o no.

–A la mañana siguiente, mi padre me llevó a la plaza del pueblo. Declaró a viva voz lo que yo había hecho, y dijo que si su hija no cumplía con la ley, él sí lo haría. Me cortó la otra mano– Usir la interrumpió con una exclamación de sorpresa –. Y devolvieron sin tocar toda la comida que les conseguí– agradeció que su compañera no pudiera ver; no quería que le viera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su pecho palpitaba agitándose por el dolor que jamás terminaba de expulsar, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Había deseado tanto hacer esos bonitos vasos de cerámica que hacían sus abuelos y padres, usar sus dedos y sus manos para dar luz a cosas tan bonitas de algo que parecía informe y sin un futuro brillante. Pero ni siquiera sus abuelos aparecieron cuando su padre la vendió a un valor irrisorio para saldar unas pocas cuentas, mutilada de nuevo y con su fama echada a perder en su ciudad de origen.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a beber de esa leche. Todo había sido en vano.

–Lo, lo siento mucho– tartamudeó Usir al fin.

Ast seguía en sus pensamientos. Esa vez, el dolor físico le había parecido algo menor.

_Estúpidos._

–Yo no. Seguro ya están muertos.

La otra niña se sintió incómoda con el tono de su voz.

–Si los vuelvo a ver, los mato.

–¡N-no digas eso!

–¡¿Por qué no?!

Un gruñido de algún comerciante les recordó que bajaran la voz.

–¿Por qué no?– le cuchicheó insistente, algo enojada. Necesitaba saber por qué opinaba sobre su historia tan livianamente.

Usir lo pensó, pero no encontraba una respuesta que le pareciera fuera a convencerla de lo contrario.

–Porque eso es de malvado– titubeó.

Ast resopló y se alejó un poco de ella. El sonido le indicó a Usir que se trataba de una leve burla.

–Tú fuiste buena conmigo cuando llegaste. Eres mejor que tu familia– sus manos se apretaron suavemente contra la manta que compartían. Sintió como Ast se removía inquieta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se destapaba por moverse así de brusca durante la noche.

–¿Y qué importa eso? Los odio– el nudo aflojó un poco su voz al recordar a su familia.

Una mano rápida pero perdida se agitó en el aire, hasta chocar con ella. Usir le apretaba un brazo por sobre el camisón.

–No estés mal– lo dijo con inocencia, sin más intenciones que tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

Escuchó como Ast se sobaba la nariz.

–¿Y tú cómo te quedaste ciega?– puso especial empeño en la palabra "ciega", esperando herirla.

Pero Usir estaba acostumbrada a ese tono y tampoco le molestó.

–Nací así. Creía que era lo normal, hasta que entendí que me llamaban maldita porque algo en mí no era igual a los demás.

Ast la miró, tratando de ver los ojos nublados cuyo movimiento jamás entendía.

–Una vez pregunté, y me dijeron que ellos "veían". Que había algo que podían hacer con sus ojos que yo no. Me lo explicaron muchas veces, pero yo seguía sin entenderlo bien– giró la cabeza hacia donde creía que Ast estaba, preguntándose por millonésima vez qué era eso de ver y qué tan distinta podía ser esa realidad a su vida tal como la conocía y a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

Ast frunció el ceño y parpadeó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por comprender. Aún se preguntaba si al menos, Usir no podría "ver" algo de las sombras al menos. O si no veía como ella durante sus sueños.

–¿Y ahora entiendes?– curiosa, seguía mirando aquella cara de expresiones siempre tan suaves y poco marcadas.

–La verdad no– suspiró rendida –. Pero ya entendí que los demás son mejores y que hay cosas que nunca podré hacer. Por eso que ustedes llaman vista– su voz era desanimada y su postura se encorvó un poco más.

Ast se puso de rodillas, desarmando definitivamente su improvisado lecho. Enfrente suyo, empezó a agitar los antebrazos frente a sus ojos.

–¿Qué haces?– Usir volvió a la defensiva, aunque Ast ni se lo tomó en cuenta.

–¿Sientes las sombras que hago? Yo puedo sentirlas si cierro los ojos– le pareció que sonaba entre ilusionada y curiosa.

–Ya te dije que eso es en vano– se impacientó, no le gustaba que Ast se pusiera pesada al respecto –. Sólo siento el aire que me tiras a la cara.

Ast prosiguió aumentando la velocidad.

–Sólo sé que tus brazos están tibios, pero no mucho– ya no quería que siguiera, sólo lo volvía todo más humillante –. ¡Mejor tápate de nuevo!– la reprendió, comenzando a buscar la manta.

Ast paró en seco, preguntándose cómo demonios Usir siempre sabía tanto de cosas como las temperaturas pero no podía ser consciente de una mísera sombra, aunque la oscuridad de la noche no era precisamente su mejor aliada.

Apenas tanteó la parte más alejada de la manta, la elevó con una expresión seca, que a opinión de Ast componía con mayor facilidad que otras muecas.

Haciendo un mohín, gateó de nuevo a su lado, entonces Usir la tapó lo mejor que pudo, tal como se les había hecho costumbre.

Ast apreciaba mucho el no tener que hacerlo con sus dientes y los dedos de los pies, siempre algo le salía mal y terminaba por enfriarse más de la cuenta.

–Gracias– cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cómo era cuando su madre la arropaba. No había muchos recuerdos, pero se sentían cálidos en una noche como esa. Quizás si los dioses no se la hubieran llevado tan pronto conservaría al menos una de sus manos y aun así estaría aprendiendo a decorar vasijas.

El sentimiento comenzaba a producirle agobio, y para distraerse se fijó en si Usir ya estaría dormida.

La luz de la luna le reveló que Usir también lloraba bajo sus ojos cerrados. Dejó de contener a sus propios ojos cuando su cuerpo se heló, sin saber qué hacer.

Usir habló, sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ast asintió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no la había visto y se apuró a completar con una afirmación.

–¿Puedo tocarte la cara?

Aquello era algo que su madre le había enseñado a hacer. Nadie más volvió a preocuparse por ofrecerle aquello, y quería disminuir un poco el eterno sentir impotente que volvía a apresarla, y que estaba destinado a ser su compañero.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó sin entender.

–Para tener una idea de cómo eres. Es injusto que tú me veas y yo no a ti.

Ast se refregó con los brazos, secándose las mejillas. No le agradaba que Usir pensara que era una debilucha.

–Está bien, supongo– dijo con simpleza.

La duda asedió a la otra, sus manos a medio camino.

–Más cerca– indicó Ast –. Más arriba. ¡Hacia mi voz!– su impaciencia fue despojándole los miedos.

Finalmente las manos de Usir llegaron al cuello de Ast, quien se rio un poco por las cosquillas.

–Vamos, sube.

El corazón de Usir se aceleró al comprender que sería la segunda persona a la que conocería, según lo que decía su madre.

Sus dedos curvos sintieron una piel suave debajo de la suciedad. Se frenó a tiempo cuando chocó con unas pestañas tupidas que parpadearon y le causaron hormigueos en las yemas.

–Uy– dijeron al unísono.

Unas sonrisitas se sucedieron antes de que Usir reanudara el movimiento, deteniéndose en la nariz.

–Tu nariz es más pequeña que la mía– Ast movió la cabeza afirmando lo más suave que pudo.

Las manos se movieron con delicadeza hacia las mejillas y mentón.

Ast se sintió algo tímida cuando se entretuvo acariciando un poco sus labios, cuando de repente esas manos se movieron hacia sus orejas y cabello.

–¿Qué es esto, tu mechón?– preguntó haciendo referencia al mechón que les dejaban largo para demostrar su esclavitud, una pequeña sonrisa mostrando un poco sus dientes.

–Rulos– respondió divertida –. ¿Qué no conoces los rulos?

Usir tocó un poco más, la estructura de resortes invitándole a jugar un poco con su cabello.

–No– se la notaba asombrada –. Son graciosos.

–¿Hm?

Usir ya los estaba sacudiendo entre risitas bajas.

–¡Ya basta!– se indignó un poco, aunque también se sentía agasajada.

Su compañera rio otro poco antes de dirigirse a su frente. Volvió a recorrer su rostro una vez más, esta vez permitiéndose bajar al cuello que comenzaba a enfriarse. Tomó la manta otra vez, asegurándose de tapar bien a Ast y a sí misma en el proceso.

La otra chica la miraba expectante.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué?

Sintió como se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo. El aliento cálido le erizó un poco la piel.

–¿Qué piensas de mi ahora, hm?

–Oh– como era costumbre cada vez que Ast se le pegaba, la abrazó con delicadeza bajo la manta con el brazo libre, sintiendo como se acomodaba contra su cuerpo –. Que eres linda.

La aludida abrió los ojos hasta entonces soñolientos, sintiendo su rostro calentarse.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Usir también se apretó un poco contra ella, esperando resguardarse del frío que empezaba a hacerse respetar. Sintió los dedos de los pies ajenos toparse helados contra los suyos, y movió los suyos en respuesta. Enseguida estaban moviendo sus dedos esperando encontrar calor en ello.

–Mi madre decía que fue bendecida con el don de la belleza, y que por eso los dioses le dieron una piel suave y nariz y orejas delicadas. Y como tú también eres así, eso significa que eres bella.

Ast nunca había oído de una explicación no visual de la belleza más allá de lo que decía su abuelo sobre la textura adecuada de sus vasos y vasijas, por lo que sonrió satisfecha con la misma.

–Tu madre era inteligente hm. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

El recién conquistado sentimiento de bienestar se apagó un poco para Usir.

–Cuando invadieron y me tomaron prisionera, a ella la asesinaron por intentar resistirse.

Ast dejó de mover sus pies, sintiendo que, literalmente, había metido la pata.

–Lo siento– masculló.

–Está bien. Ella no habría soportado vivir como esclava– suspiró –. Al menos murió siendo libre.

Esas palabras se grabaron profundamente en el cerebro de su compañera.

–Eso es bueno, hm– concluyó al cabo de un rato de meditar la cuestión.

Esa mujer había tenido más suerte que ellas.

–Sí…– respondió. El calor recién acumulado comenzaba a hacerla adormilar.

Ast la observó una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose a gusto. Lo bueno de seguir vagando sin encontrar compradores era eso. Con Usir podía sentirse feliz, y comenzaba a detestar la posibilidad de que en la próxima parada las separaran definitivamente.

Era la primera vez en años que no se sentía sola, y desconocía que mientras se dormía, el mismo pensamiento y sentir de gratitud por haberla encontrado invadía el sueño de su compañera.

* * *

En la siguiente ciudad todo parecía indicar que seguirían un buen tiempo sin que las separaran, para íntimo alivio de ambas. Sus incapacidades físicas no las hacían apetecibles en el mercado, por lo que sus traficantes intentaron venderlas juntas al precio de un esclavo. Para el segundo día, eran las últimas que quedaban sin vender, y comenzaban a retrasar el ritmo del contingente que no les veía más utilidad que deshacerse lo más pronto posible de ellas. Al tercer día, un hombre de avanzada edad en busca de cuerdas y baldes de madera prestó atención a la oferta.

El regateo no se extendió mucho. Cuando el anciano estaba por volverse sin nada más que lo que había ido a buscar, el más joven de los mercaderes se precipitó y rebajó el precio a un número risible. Pese a la mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros, logró que el viejo volviera sobre sus pasos.

–¿Y en qué me servirían una ciega y una manca? ¿Saben hacer alguna gracia?

Usir tomó a Ast del codo, intentando prevenir alguna reacción vehemente que las perjudicara. Pero el joven comerciante alcanzó a acallar a todos a tiempo, especialmente a Saty.

–Una esposa siempre sabe apreciar la compañía de unas esclavas que jamás rivalizarían con ella ni podrán robarle– el anciano pareció reconsiderarlo, y Saty sonrió, sabiendo que esta vez su hermano había dado en el clavo –. No hay compañía más fiel que esa, mi señor.

En menos de cinco minutos, ambas se paraban descalzas sobre tablas de arcilla fresca, dejando la huella de sus pies como recibo de la compra.

* * *

Para su fortuna, encontrar un lugar en el hogar para cada una no fue muy difícil. La señora de la casa, una mujer entrada en años, encontró en Usir la compañía que tanto necesitaba desde que su hija se fuera, y la utilizaba para ayudarle a ordenar la lana de las cabras y hacer las madejas. Al principio, a Usir le resultó aburrido estar sentada con los brazos hacia el frente, el mecánico movimiento de sus muñecas acompañando los de la anciana para lograr un trabajo prolijo. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que las historias de su pasado aburrían a las jóvenes, conminó a Usir a que cantara alguna nana de su lugar de origen. Pero la chica no parecía tener madera para ello, y le tocó el turno a Ast, quien hasta entonces no había hecho demasiado además de guiar a Usir por la casa. Su voz sorprendentemente dulce pronto hizo las delicias de todos sus habitantes, revelando un talento del que ni la propia chica era consciente. Como si la pequeña fuera ella, Ast no sólo cantaba en los momentos de relajación o cuando llegaban visitas, también debía cantarle a la anciana hasta que se durmiera en su propia habitación.

Usir solía esperarla, y luego se dirigían juntas en silencio a sus humildes aposentos, donde un minúsculo hueco elevado hacía las veces de ventana. Recostada en unas pieles viejas de cabra mucho más cómodas a comparación de lo que había vivido en sus últimas peripecias, Ast lo contemplaba ensoñadoramente en las noches de cielo despejado, y le contaba a Usir historias de artesanos y constelaciones que había oído de su familia.

Usir era una buena escucha, y le preguntaba incansablemente detalles de las leyendas, incluso si eso implicaba que su compañera tuviera que repetirle algunas historias. El misterio que para ella representaba que de la tierra surgiera una suave vajilla, o el que durante la noche toros, cabras y serpientes salieran a surcar el cielo eran cosas que todo el mundo parecía conocer, pero de los que todos habían prescindido contarle. Lo que más le costó entender era que las estrellas se movían, pero no parecía que las cabras se pusieran a dar saltos o los toros corrieran. A veces Ast se enredaba con las respuestas que le daba, y comenzó a preguntarse si respondiendo de esa manera no era como las personas terminaban contando largas epopeyas, y qué tanto habría de verdad y mentira en ellas. Solían dormirse opinando sobre esas historias o comparando nanas de sus lugares de orígenes.

Por la mañana tenían que estar levantadas con la salida del sol, cuando la señora las llevaba a un pequeño corral donde les enseñó con paciencia a ordeñar cabras. En poco tiempo, Ast aprendió a retener a los animales y le daba indicaciones a Usir para el ordeñe y el trasporte de la leche que beberían por la mañana sin necesidad de que los ancianos se preocuparan por ello.

No se sentaban a la mesa con la familia, sino que se alimentaban en su habitación. A Ast le daba vergüenza que Usir le diera torpemente de beber, pero la niña ciega no parecía enterarse, feliz de poder serle de ayuda.

–Sabes, me aburro un poco con ayudar a la señora en eso de las madejas– Usir comía las pequeñas hogazas de pan fresco de buena gana –. Afortunadamente resultó que cantas bien, y eso lo hace más bonito.

Ast se alcanzó la hogaza más grande con su pie y mordió sin menos apetito. Enseguida se sintió culpable por acaparar el pedazo más grande a costa de la vista de Usir, y sin decir nada movió con su muñón el último pedacito de queso que le quedaba, de manera de sancionar su falta.

–Ya no sé qué cantar. No conozco tantas canciones, hm.

–Pero la nana que cantaba mi madre te está saliendo preciosa.

–Gracias– Ast tragó; tenía sed, pero no quería molestar a Usir a cada rato –. Pero aun así la señora siempre me pide las mismas canciones, sobre todo la de la niña de la luna.

–¡Es que la cantas precioso! ¡Nunca escuché que alguien la cantara como tú!– exclamó con fuerza, a punto de derramar su vaso de leche.

Ast enrojeció levemente y sonrió, aunque estaba segura de que no estaba roja como Usir.

–Pero no puedo cantar siempre lo mismo. Quisiera crear canciones nuevas, hm.

–Pero lo que cantas nos gusta a todos. Hasta al señor de la casa, que casi nunca nos dice nada– contrargumentó con entusiasmo.

–No– Ast frunció el ceño –. Cantar siempre lo mismo es fácil. No es artístico. A mi abuelo no le gustaba hacer siempre los mismos modelos de vasijas– recordó, y por unos instantes su mente se fue a un mundo donde tenía manos y se convertía en una gran alfarera.

Aún tenía todo el día por delante hasta que llegara la hora de descansar, único momento donde podía hacer realidad su sueño, moldeando en un mundo perfecto donde no le faltaba nada. Claro que la perfección, no existía.

Desconociendo las sensaciones de su compañera, Usir terminó su desayuno.

–Entonces prestemos atención cuando nos llevan al mercado. Ahí puedes oír canciones nuevas y aprenderlas. O puedes tratar de inventarlas con esas historias de las constelaciones que me has contado– se estiró, buscando el cuenco ajeno a tientas. Cuando llegó a él, lo alzó hacia la otra –. De seguro se te ocurre algo.

Ast se detuvo a estudiarla un buen rato.

–¡Pero yo no soy poeta!

–¡Si cantas bien, seguro se te ocurrirá algo!

–¡Piénsalo tú!

–¡Yo ni puedo cantar bien!

–Niñas.

Se giraron hacia la puerta, donde la anciana las miraba con una expresión contenida.

–Terminen ya, tienen que acompañar a mi esposo a elegir una cabra.

Ast se tomó la leche que le ofrecían de un sorbo.

* * *

No sin cierto sentimiento de desconfianza, caminaron con los brazos enredados detrás del anciano.

Aunque la distancia al monte no había sido demasiada, la falta de costumbre de los tres, la edad avanzada del viejo y el precario equilibrio de las niñas hicieron de un viaje corto uno más bien tortuoso.

El proceso de compra les aburrió tan rápido, que comenzaron a discutir si podría haber una canción sobre cabras, montes y estrellas que le gustara a la señora de la casa. El pastor al que visitaban fue escuchando su charla, y cuando el anciano eligió una cabra madura, se llegó a interrumpir la pequeña diatriba.

–¿Por qué no cantan sobre las águilas de la montaña? Hacen cosas muy especiales en estas épocas.

Previendo un largo relato de un hombre solitario, el anciano aprovechó para sentarse en una piedra a descansar, acariciando el pelaje de la cabra que sostenía de una cuerda. Las niñas, por el contrario, se acercaron un poco al pastor con su atención conquistada.

–¿Ves como sobrevuelan cerca de esa montaña?– le indicó a Ast, pero también se aseguró de que su comprador le estuviera poniendo atención. No era así, por lo que decidió no indicarle que estaba a punto de causarle un disgusto al animal.

La mandíbula de Usir se tensó inconscientemente, mientras su compañera abría los ojos con exageración.

–Nunca vi tantas juntas– comentó –. ¿Van a pelear por comida?

El pastor sonrió al tener la atención que requería, mientras ignoraba cómo la cabra comenzaba a recular para darle un cabezazo inicial a su nuevo dueño.

–En estos momentos, lo que les interesa es encontrar parejas para hacer sus nidos. Aunque a veces se juntan dos hembras con un macho, eso les facilita las cosas.

Usir se distrajo al escuchar el siseo de su dueño; Ast, al verlo recibiendo una cornada tras otra de la cabra, le cuchicheó apurada todos los detalles hasta hacerla reír.

El pastor carraspeó luego de reírse un poco él también.

–Mira esas de allí– señaló con el dedo –. ¿Ves como empiezan a volar cada vez más cerca de la otra?

–Sí. Ahora están girando– comentó mientras se hacía visera con el codo para observar mejor.

Usir le soltó del brazo, esperando molesta a que se acordaran de dirigirse a ella.

–Es un ritual que hacen cuando se eligen. Ahora se tomarán de las garras, y girarán en picada hacia el suelo.

Las niñas se asombraron.

–¿Pero así no se harán daño?

–Bueno, a veces pasa. Pero normalmente, conocen a una buena compañera para toda la vida.

–¿Para toda la vida?

–Bueno, hasta que enviudan y se buscan a otra, u otras.

–Qué rápido se olvidan– Usir habló de repente, pero Ast le pisó el pie.

–No lo creas. Viven demasiados años– el pastor reparó en ella –. He visto varias en toda mi vida, y puedo decirte que las águilas son extravagantes y orgullosas. Como los humanos– agregó con un suspiro –. Pero… al final del día, son como cualquier mortal.

Hubo un pequeño silencio sólo interrumpido por los quejidos indignados del anciano contra la cabra.

–¡Ya están girando!– gritó Ast de repente –. ¡Usir, se tomaron de las garras y empezaron a girar hacia abajo! ¡Son espectaculares! Quisiera volar como ellas– terminó ensoñada, viendo como las águilas desaparecían detrás de unos altos árboles.

Usir maldijo como nunca el no poder ver.

–Al menos agradece que puedes ver– se quejó abiertamente.

El pastor decidió dejarlas solas e ir a tratar con la cabra enojada.

A Ast se le formó un nudo en la garganta análogo al que tenía su compañera.

–Si fuera un águila, no tendría garras con las que agarrarme de nadie. Al menos tú si las tienes– ruborizada, se alejó de ella y fue hacia su dueño, el pastor y la nueva cabra de la familia.

Usir sintió a la vez que era un golpe bajo y que se lo había merecido.

No, su problema no era no poder volar. Era no poder ver ese espectáculo que tanto había entusiasmado a su amiga. En ese momento, jamás habría podido prever posibles connotaciones ofensivas para Ast. Pero las hubo, y que ahora ella también estuviera mal solo lo hacía peor todo.

–¡Ast!– giró un poco su cuello en la dirección equivocada, pero su voz fue clara más allá del griterío de los viejos por las encabritadas del animal.

La aludida la miró queriendo estar más enojada de lo que estaba, sintiendo como ese enojo se evaporaba de algún modo, sin saber por qué.

Usir avanzó con pasos pequeños hacia su derecha. Bajando la cabeza, Ast decidió volver hacia ella.

–¿Qué?

Usir tragó saliva.

–Gracias por contarme lo que veías. El pastor ni siquiera iba a hacerlo.

–¡Así es, hm!– exclamó ofendida de nuevo, dando un pisotón al suelo.

Usir bajó la cabeza, algo cohibida.

–Sabes… También me gustaría saber qué sienten al volar. Al menos eso… es algo que no puede hacer ningún humano– finalmente sonrió, esperando hacerla sentir mejor.

Funcionó.

–Quizás si hubiera águilas más grandes y nos trepáramos a sus lomos podríamos hacerlo– sonrió, imaginándose domando cielos y aves.

Al lo menos las aves eran libres.

–Oye… ¿Y si inventas una canción de nosotras volando sobre águilas? Claro, no le digas a la señora que somos nosotras.

Ast parpadeó, sorprendida. La idea era excelente.

–Sólo si tú me ayudas. No seas vaga, hm.

Usir sonrió nerviosa.

–P-pero si no le gusta, no me culpes.

Ast se puso a su lado, esperando hasta que Usir la tomó del brazo.

–Trato hecho.

–Niñas, vámonos– enojado, su dueño solo pensaba en dejar atada a esa ingrata cabra en el corral lo más pronto posible.

Se despidieron del pastor apuradas y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

–¿Y las águilas harían esa cosa rara?

–Mh, si la hacen, nos caeríamos. Mejor no, así podríamos vivir grandes aventuras.

–¡Oh! ¿Cómo Gilgamesh y Enkidu?– el entusiasmo de Usir era palpable.

–Como ellos, ¡pero mejor! No te morirías a la mitad de la canción, hm.

–Oye, ¿por qué yo tengo que ser Enkidu?– protestó de inmediato.

–Porque yo seré la protagonista principal, hm.

Usir no estuvo de acuerdo.

–Pero si no me muero, podríamos compartir protagonismo. Después de todo, ellos eran inseparables, como sólo los grandes amigos pueden serlo…

El anciano avistó los lindes de la ciudad, resoplando por el esfuerzo que le significaba la cabra y sin poder encargársela a las niñas. No estaba de acuerdo en que su esposa le hubiese hecho llevar a esas charlatanas, no ayudaron en nada, no parecieron aprender acerca de cómo elegir ganado, y el parloteo ya le había cansado. Debía callarlas, aunque más no sea con esas cosas que inquietan a los más pequeños, como el romance.

–¡Gilgamesh y Enkidu eran amantes! Pero unas mocosas como ustedes no pueden entenderlo. Y si hacen una canción copiando la epopeya de Gilgamesh, hasta mi esposa se dará cuenta.

Las niñas callaron abruptamente, para luego comenzar a seguir más rápido al hombre.

–¿Qué quiso decir con eso?– susurró Usir.

–No sé, pero la amistad de esos dos siempre me pareció un poco rara– respondió igualmente.

–A mi también. Nadie se pone así por un simple amigo.

–¿Entonces no importa que sean hombres?

Usir recordó a los sacerdotes del templo.

–Quizás no. Quizás era un vínculo divino.

–Hm, debe ser– asintió Ast.

–¡Apúrense!

* * *

Los años pasaron, y los integrantes de la casa disminuyeron. En los últimos años de la anciana, su vejez le impedía cada vez más los movimientos. Cuando el esposo murió, la casa pareció volverse más grande de lo que era. La cantidad de trabajo aumentó exponencialmente con la pérdida, pero el nivel de entendimiento y cooperación de Ast y Usir estuvo a la altura de la situación. Se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo todo juntas, incluso dormir y despertar al mismo tiempo. Cuidar de la casa era pan comido para ellas, y si terminaban sus tareas matinales temprano, la anciana las dejaba descansar mientras llegaba la hora de su siesta.

Eso mismo estaban haciendo esa tarde de verano cuando se estaban distrayendo más de la cuenta en su habitación mientras la anciana dormía.

–Vamos, cántame esa canción de las águilas una vez más– Usir buscó su cuello para hacerle cosquillas, pero Ast no se reía como antes. La edad le había ido quitando la sensibilidad ante los cosquilleos.

Ast siguió dibujando patrones en la tierra con los dedos de sus pies.

–No.

Le divertía hacerse rogar a Usir, indagar qué tanto podría prometerle aunque luego no lo cumpliera, para después reírse mientras la escuchaba tartamudear excusas y verla enrojecer.

–¡Por favor!– le rogó.

–No– le sacó la lengua sonoramente para provocarle coraje.

–¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué no? La señora ya no escucha como antes.

Ast le dio un empujoncito con un pie.

–Porque tuve que componerla yo sola, hm.

Usir se sobó el muslo.

–Y por eso hoy es un poema hermoso– respondió zalamera.

–Necesitas más que eso para convencerme, hm.

Cruzó sus brazos y se quedó expectante, estudiando las expresiones de su compañera, aunque se las sabía de memoria.

Usir consideró que ser sincera no tenía nada de malo.

–Sabes que tu voz es hermosa y que la señora nunca la cantará como lo haces tú.

Era cierto, la voz de Ast era lo más hermoso que había escuchado nunca; lo único que sabía relajarla y distraerla de sus tristezas.

Ast se sonrojó y tardó un buen tiempo buscando una respuesta apropiada.

Mientras tanto, Usir repasaba sin poder contener sus pensamientos todas las cosas que le gustaban de Ast, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cara. Quizás no debió ser tan sincera, porque ahora se sentía terriblemente incómoda y el silencio sólo lo ponía peor.

Se rascó la nuca unas cuantas veces, esperando distraer el tren de sus pensamientos, pero otra vez se estaba preguntando cómo sería ver, y concretamente, conocer las expresiones de Ast como ella se conocía las suyas. Eso le hacía sentir en desventaja la mayor parte de las veces.

El pecho acelerado de Ast no le dejaba mayor margen de acción. Sintiendo de nuevo aquella extraña sensación en el estómago, fingió lo mejor que pudo una voz serena.

–Usir.

–¿S-sí?

De repente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y rogó a todos los dioses que no fuera tan evidente. Si pudiera ver, al menos sabría de las reacciones de Ast y fingiría alguna tontería mejor que la de sonreír como una boba.

Pero de lo último que Ast era consciente era de ese temblor, estando focalizada en cómo Usir había crecido y sus rasgos se mostraban cada vez más elegantes, su melena lacia mucho más ordenada que la catástrofe que llevaba cuando se conocieron. O en como se mordía los labios rosados y carnosos, y retorcía nerviosamente aquellas finas manos que le gustaba que la tocaran todos los días otro poco más.

Estúpida Usir.

–Eres una mentirosa, hm.

La sonrisa de Usir se desmoronó y sus hombros cayeron dramáticamente. Lo que sea que se hubiera estado imaginando, se había roto en pedazos.

–¿Q-q-qué? ¡N-no es cierto!

Ast tuvo que correr la mirada.

–Luego vas a decir que el poeta del mercado es el mejor– recordó molesta.

Usir pasó de estar sentada a ponerse de rodillas.

–El mejor entre los hombres dije. ¡Pero tú eres la mejor entre todos!

–¡Claro que soy mejor que ese feo, hm!– se volvió hacia ella, explotando como un volcán.

¿Qué podía tener ese tipo sin gracia? Ni siquiera era como si fuera a importarle una esclava ciega, pero Usir se estaba volviendo hermosa, y por alguna razón los celos le revolvían el estómago cada tanto. Ni quería imaginar que los hombres empezaran a silbarle cosas como a ella por las calles.

–Oh, ¿es feo? ¿Segura que no exageras?– preguntó Usir fingiendo interés, gateando hacia ella.

Ast frunció el ceño, suspicaz.

–¿Qué insinúas?

–Oh, nada, nada…– se interrumpió para tomarse la larga trenza que indicaba su esclavitud.

A Ast aquello le gustó menos. Usir siempre quería algo cuando la provocaba de esa manera, haciéndola enojar y gastándole bromas con aquel extraño humor que tenía y que tanto la cabreaba a veces.

–¡Abre la boca!

Usir abrió la boca, vocalizando.

–No me tomes el pelo. ¡Que hables!– comenzaba a impacientarse de nuevo.

–Hola.

Ast dio vuelta los ojos.

–¡Usir!– la reprendió con fuerza –. ¡Ya no eres una niña, hm!

A veces le gustaría ser la mayor para que la otra le hiciera caso cuando se portaba tan inmadura.

Que se tomara el tiempo para reírse le hizo componer una mueca de escepticismo y cierta vergüenza ajena.

–Oh, está bien, señora Ast– siguió risueña.

Ast chasqueó la lengua, indignada.

–Creo que la señora está celosa de ese pobre poeta, ¿no es así?– se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

El corazón de Ast dio un salto.

Celosa o no, no se lo iba a permitir.

–¡Te voy a matar!

Con un rápido movimiento, la aprisionó con sus piernas y comenzó a apretarle alrededor del cuello, sin intenciones de lastimarla, pero tampoco de dejarla ir tan fácil.

Usir se revolvió como un pez intenta escapar de una red, sujetándole las piernas sin luchar demasiado.

–¡No te atreverías!

–¡No me provoques!– a esas alturas, ambas estaban igual de coloradas.

Unos golpes precedieron la entrada de la anciana a la habitación.

–¿Cuándo van a crecer?

Ast la soltó inmediatamente y Usir dejó a un lado su espectáculo de exageración, incorporándose un poco mientras se sobaba la garganta.

–Usir, irás al mercado conmigo. Ast, te quedas, estás castigada.

Ast le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su compañera, que si bien no se enteró, sintió algo de su enojo.

–No te enojes Ast, era una broma.

–Hm– refunfuñó.

Usir la buscó a tientas y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

–¿Me perdonas?

Ast ignoró la agitación lo mejor que pudo.

–Si me das tu queso de cabra, lo pensaré.

Usir se apretó aún más contra ella buscando su cintura, inundándose en su aroma, su piel suave y las cosquillas que los rulos le seguían causando.

–Eres tan mala conmigo– puchereó artificialmente.

Ast se sintió blandecer, pero no le dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

–Hm. Te cuidas– cambió el tema, mirando con intensidad el cabello castaño mientras se ponían de pie.

–Tú también– le sonrió la otra.

La anciana se asomó por la puerta una vez más.

–Usir, vamos. Ast, cuida la casa.

Ast se quedó observando un buen rato como se alejaban por la calle de tierra rumbo a la avenida principal, antes de retirarse al corral para echarle un ojo a las pocas cabras que quedaban.

* * *

La rápida vuelta de la anciana la tomó por sorpresa. Más aún, el ver que Usir no estaba con ella.

–¿Y Usir?– interrogó con una mala sensación.

La anciana le hizo señas a unos hombres en los que la muchacha no había reparado.

–No te preocupes, ella está bien– la mirada de su dueña se había vuelto esquiva –. Ast, párate sobre la arcilla que traen los señores.

La sorpresa y el pánico se apoderaron de sus ojos verdes. Los hombres, sin mayores preámbulos, apoyaron en el suelo un rectángulo de madera relleno de arcilla fresca, y la tomaron por debajo de las axilas.

–¡No!– comenzó a sacudirse –. ¿Y Usir? ¡¿Dónde está Usir?!

Esta vez su antigua ama la miró con lástima, los ojos borrosos.

–Ella se quedará conmigo. Aún puede ayudarme con sus manos. Pero ya no puedo mantenerte, querida Ast.

Ast se sacudió con mayor violencia, haciendo que los compradores tuvieran que tomarle un pie y hundirlo con fuerza en la arcilla, arruinando un poco del cuneiforme.

–¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero verla!

No pudo hacer nada para evitar que su segundo pie dejara su huella en la tabla, tras sentir lo cual, una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla.

–¡No quiero!

Si tuviera puños les habría sacudido un buen golpe en vez de dar patadas que eran esquivadas, o al menos lo habría intentado mejor, aunque no hubiese esclavo que intentara eso y saliera con vida. Pero de todos modos deseó más que nunca no ser como era, o mejor dicho, como le habían hecho crecer.

–Lo siento, pero estos hombres te tratarán bien.

Ast la miró con tanta furia, que la anciana retrocedió, desconociendo por completo a la niña de las dulces canciones.

–¡Cállese!– rugió –. ¡Es una maldita!

La anciana se llevó la mano al pecho, pero fue conminada por uno de los hombres a recibir su paga. Decidió no responder a la joven y en su lugar contar con calma la cantidad.

–Es lo estipulado– terminó, y luego miró a la chica cuya cara parecía descomponerse en emociones –. Ast, si te portas bien tus nuevos dueños podrían dejarte pasar a vernos. Después de todo, son de una caravana comerciante. Estarás en contacto con piezas de barro y cerámica– intentó consolarla como si fuera una niña. La anciana sabía que se había preocupado por ese detalle.

Ast la odió como nunca, a esa vieja, a esos tipos, a su familia, al mundo entero. A todo y a todos, menos a Usir.

–¡Me importan una mierda las vasijas! ¡Quiero ver a Usir!

La anciana se armó de valor una vez más.

–Lo siento, pero así será más fácil para ambas. Yo la cuidaré hasta que me llegue la hora.

Ast se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, mientras los comerciantes la llevaron hacia la calle.

En el trayecto hacia los lindes de la ciudad, un silencio momentáneo se había apoderado de su ser, y no podía articular palabra alguna. Solo cuando pisó el desierto y divisó a un águila solitaria volando hacia una lejana montaña que reconoció, volvió a reaccionar.

Se granjeó un par de golpes e insultos de sus nuevos amos, pero nada de eso le importaba. Ella quería estar en su lugar, y su lugar ya no era cerca de alfareros, su lugar era donde Usir era su compañera incondicional, con sus torpezas, sus burlas y su humor tonto. ¿Y desde cuándo a una caravana le interesaba una esclava sin manos?

Ciega de ira y miedo, se volvió contra el hombre que la sujetaba y hundió sus dientes en la garganta con toda la saña de la que era capaz. Cortó la piel con facilidad, mientras se escuchaban insultos y sentía el látigo en su espalda. Profundizó la mordida hasta sentir un horrendo calor y sabor metálico. Los golpes siguieron, y le pareció que la carne comenzaba a desgarrarse, el hombre habiéndola soltado por completo.

Un profundo dolor punzante le hizo arder toda la garganta, y su mandíbula se soltó, al tiempo que caía hacia atrás escuchando protestas por una compra tan mala. Un líquido la ahogaba y sus ojos comenzaron a ver borrosamente un águila volando libre.

Iba a ser libre ahora.

Pero las imágenes de estrellas, vasijas, historias y melodías de canciones hicieron una última aparición, para luego ser reemplazadas por el abrazo de unas manos cálidas.

Había fingido enojo con ella. No le había cantado la que era su canción favorita.

_"Usir… perdóname"._

* * *

A Usir no le había gustado nada que su dueña la dejara esperando en el mercado con la compra a medio realizar. Esperó paciente, respondiendo inquieta a los saludos de la gente que la conocía, en su mayoría otros esclavos con sus dueños.

Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad, cuando su dueña la recogió y finalizó la compra de carne y frutas secas, iniciando una rápida vuelta a la casa sin entretenerse como usualmente lo hacía.

Usir notó que su voz era débil, pero no preguntó demasiado. Quizás esos hombres con los que se había encontrado le trajeron malas noticias de sus hijos.

Cuando regresó a la casa y luego de ayudar a su señora a guardar los víveres, se dirigió a su habitación buscando a su compañera. Ojalá Ast hubiera cambiado de opinión y le cantara la canción de las águilas, o al menos la de la niña lunar.

–Ast, ya llegué. ¡Ast!

El silencio le hizo creer que su compañera estaba aún enojada y que le estaba por tender alguna desagradable sorpresa.

–Ast, vi al poeta del mercado y hoy cantaba horripilante– mintió –. ¡Verdaderamente hoy ya no queda nadie que cante como tú!

–Usir.

La voz tomada de su dueña llamó su atención, girándose para esperar una oración que no llegó.

Su corazón se aceleró, y una punzada le hizo sentir un malestar general difícil de explicar.

–¿Dónde está Ast?

La anciana se apoyó en el amplio marco.

–Hija, siéntate.

La boca de Usir tembló.

–¿Le pasó algo a Ast?

Escuchó un pesado suspiro, y la mujer retomó el diálogo.

–No podía tenerlas a ambas. Sabes de las deudas que adquirí desde que los dioses se llevaron a mi esposo. Tuve que venderla a unos comerciantes por un buen precio.

Usir sintió un mareo que la dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

–Ten por seguro que estará bien. Cuando la caravana vuelva, seguro podrán saludarse.

Usir no respondió. Quería preguntar por qué, quería ver para correr como un antílope, pero todos los sonidos se ahogaban en su garganta.

Viendo su estado, la anciana decidió que dejarla sola era lo mejor.

–Tómate el resto del día para aceptarlo. Mañana volvemos a trabajar con las cabras– y retirándose a sus aposentos, la dejó en el más crudo de los silencios por Usir jamás conocido.

A tientas, Usir llegó a la cama que fuera de su compañera, encontrando en ella un pequeño trozo de cuerda con el que solía atarle la trenza del cabello. Lo olió, intentando encontrar su aroma, pero como no fuera suficiente, terminó abrazada a las pieles de cabra.

_"Quiero encontrarla"._

_"Quiero saber qué fue de ella"._

–Ast– su voz sólo volvió para pronunciar su nombre. Todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde antes de ir al mercado y sus alborotados sentimientos se repitieron en su cabeza, dejándola más confundida.

No fue hasta que terminó de repasar varias veces lo que sentía cuando la abrazaba y aquellos extraños cosquilleos ante su calor y su presencia, intuyendo lo que aquellos sentimientos eran, cuando rompió a llorar amargamente.

* * *

El siguiente tiempo fue el de mayor oscuridad de su vida. No era ya solo el no tener luz en sus ojos, tampoco había nada que la alegrara, y la sola posibilidad de que algo la hiciera feliz le hacía reaccionar hundiéndose en sí misma, en una tristeza que parecía no tener fondo.

Odiaba a su dueña moribunda. Odiaba ser esclava, y odiaba ser ciega. Odiaba no haber reaccionado a tiempo, y odiaba imaginarse qué podría haber sido si hubiese salido a los trompicones gritando su nombre por la calle.

¿Por qué no las había vendido a ambas? ¿Cómo pudo separarlas sabiendo lo unidas que eran?

_"Quiero encontrarla"_

No estaba segura de la suerte de Ast, no estaba segura de si se preocuparían por su alimentación como ella lo hacía, mucho menos quería pensar qué clase de hombres se la habían llevado. Siempre supo que Ast era hermosa, no importaba que sus ojos no pudieran justificarlo.

_"Quiero saber qué fue de ella"_

Pensar en ello la enfermaba y la volvía loca de celos y rabia. Mientras comenzaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ella, se aferraba a su amor enfermizamente y comenzaba a odiar hasta el aire que respiraba.

Todo estaba mal, y había sido tan injusto. Ser esclavas, lo que la familia de Ast le hizo, el que la malagradecida de su dueña la cambiara por un dinero que tarde o temprano se iría.

Todo el mundo estaba mal. El mundo se había llevado a su madre, y luego le había arrancado a la única persona con la que logró conectar y sentirse bien por ser ella misma.

Le habían quitado todo, pero todas las mañanas tenía que ayudar a la maldita anciana con la que el trato empeoró.

¿Por qué no la vendió a ella? ¿Acaso no decía que la voz de Ast era necesaria para su alma? ¿Tan poco importaba?

Concluir que sus manos valían más que lo que la sensibilidad de Ast producía en los otros solo la hacían llenarse de más ira hacia el cosmos.

Y aun así, dos veces al año y cuando llegaban las caravanas, acudía con su dueña en busca de Ast.

_"Quiero encontrarla"_

Pero jamás la encontró, y aunque siempre esperaba a que su voz la sorprendiera, la anciana apuraba el paso en algún momento de su recorrido. La sospecha de que a Ast le hubiera pasado algo la descompuso la última vez que estuvo allí, dejándola de cama unos días.

_"Quiero saber qué fue de ella"_

Fueron unos días y unas noches insoportables, llenos de pesadillas donde Ast aparecía pero se diluía en sus brazos, le hablaba pero no le escuchaba ni respondía, o la escuchaba y la sentía triste y apagada.

Y cuando volvía a la conciencia, deseaba tener ojos lo suficientemente fuertes para verse asesinando a su dueña, contemplando su sufrimiento. Para huir sola, sin depender de la ayuda de nadie, encontrarla y ver esos rulos además de sólo sentirlos.

El odio, el sufrimiento y la obsesión la fueron consumiendo hasta quitarle por completo el apetito. Con el paso de los días, ni siquiera le apetecía responder a su sed, la cual muy pronto dejó de sentir. Sentía como su cuerpo se marchitaba, pero no le importaba, y escuchar los lamentos de la anciana a su lado le producía un oscuro placer que antes jamás hubiera tenido lugar en su corazón.

Y no quería salir de ese estado. Deseaba, necesitaba desesperadamente repetirlo, repetirlo hasta encontrar algo que la calmara.

En sus últimos momentos de conciencia entre los largos períodos de sueño que tenía, le pedía perdón a Ast porque no podría acercarse ese año a la feria de las caravanas. Y una sensación punzante le respondía en su interior, que Ast no estaba más, y que quizás sólo en el mundo de los sueños podría encontrarla.

_"Quiero encontrarla"._

_Si tan solo pudiera repetir eternamente los momentos que compartieron._

_Si tan solo pudiera quedarse atrás._

_Donde Ast la había dejado._

_Solo se trataba de no avanzar hasta zanjar la cuestión._

Usir, de no más de diecisiete años, no sobrevivió a ese invierno.

* * *

**Varias cuestiones. En primer lugar, perdón, he sufrido mil veces al escribirlo y corregirlo y corregirlo. Les prometo que va a mejorar :S Este fic es un anudado de varios fics individuales que tenía pensados con las temáticas de almas, almas gemelas, reencarnaciones, pago de faltas, etc. Se levanta en una mezcla infame de puros conceptos hinduistas y budistas mal masticados por una occidental xD Más teniendo en cuenta la visión budista de que la vida es dolor, producido por el deseo, la mitad de este fic será puro dolor sorry #notsorry #sorrydeverdad.**

**Vāsanā es una expresión sánscrita que en el hinduismo hace referencia a un tipo de tendencia. Tendencia a reproducir lo que se piensa que es bueno. Es el deseo, es la insistencia, cuando no se puede dejar de pensar en el objeto de la experiencia, la persona se hace esclava de la misma y no encontrará la paz hasta vivirla. Ambas quieren esto, pero sobre todo el hilo del fic nació de la insistencia de Obito por tratar de repetir, reproducir o inventar experiencias que le gustaron (en su plan original, ni siquiera contempla la posibilidad de que Rin lo corresponda finalmente: a él le basta con volver a verla por ahí, incluso friendzoneado, porque no puede aceptar que esté muerta). Se crea un patrón repetitivo, voluntad del alma (no me salió escribir un soulmates predestinado). El concepto, tal como lo uso, t****iene un tinte negativo, y la unión de estas dos almas, comenzada en amor, se profundizó en el dolor. Me pareció que era algo que calzaba perfectamente con Obito, cómo intenta meterse en un mundo ideal pero irreal a costa de sí mismo, como decide permanecer en la rueda del samsara a costa de lo que le pueda pasar a su alma, buscando lo más ideal que una vez conoció (partiendo de esta existencia que es la de Usir). La idea del fic es si su amor puede "madurar" a través de los kalpas (sucesivas existencias), y lograr consumarse alguna vez (que es la Tobidei week joder). Pero tanto dolor trae tela aparejada, y la incapacidad de renunciar la una a la otra es la repuesta instintiva de sus almas a todo el sufrimiento que les ha tocado (y les seguirá tocando) experimentar. No son almas gemelas por predeterminación, sino que son almas que se encontraron con preocupaciones e intereses similares, se enamoraron, y en el camino tortuoso de reencarnaciones y confusiones, de búsquedas y re búsquedas, se terminarán eligiendo como compañeras. Así como lo hacen las águilas calvas en las que me basé para crear una ficticia versión mesopotámica, recomiendo buscar videos por la web, es un espectáculo interesante que tengo atravesado en la mente hace demasiado tiempo para usarlo con el obidei. Solo que para estas almas, su finalidad no es la reproducción, sino acompañarse hasta el final.**

**Que de dónde me saqué estos nombres de eme, pues en primer lugar me costó mucho cambiarles los nombres pero no quería que fueran reencarnaciones llamándose siempre igual. Al final me hubiese gustado cambiarlos, pero estuve tanto tiempo escribiéndolo que me acabé encariñando con estos y las personalidades que traté de pintarles a las chicas. Usir viene del antiguo egipcio "Wsjr", cuya pronunciación es deconocida, por lo que varias como Usir, Asar, Asir, etc son probables. Wsjr es Osiris como lo legaron los antiguos griegos, uno de cuyos posibles significados es "el que lleva el ojo" (sharingan a futuro). Dios opuesto a su hermano Seth, representante de las fuerzas destructivas que luchan contra las fuerzas positivas de Osiris. Lucha que no es en vano, si siguen leyendo descubrirán que Saty = Seth = Madara. Su hermana y esposa fiel es Isis, diosa lunar del cielo y con poder sobre el destino, cuyo nombre egipcio podría ser Ast, Aset, Iset, Eset, etc (mientras que "st" es "trono"). Isis ayuda en la resurrección a Osiris, porque no acepta su muerte y tiene ira y deseo sexual acumulados. Puede tener cabeza de vaca, siendo Deidara de Tauro.**

**Algunos personajes son almas que también estarán reencarnando a su alrededor. La anciana reencarnará en Rin, tiene una tendencia a producir de algún modo una obsesión que siempre determina el final de Usir/Obito (veremos si supera esta tendencia). Saty y su hermano sin nombre son una encarnación de Indra y Ashura / Madara y Hashirama. El segundo, incluso con sus errores, logró que las chicas permanecieran juntas y con un comprador que le pareció seguro (esa alma tiene sus tendencias buenas esté en el contexto en que esté, con la personalidad que tenga). El primero, Saty, es mucho más bajo. Como su captor, es señal de la maldición que Indra y Madara son para Obito, y de la maldición que es Sasuke para Deidara, en sus próximas existencias. Madara y Sasuke son la misma alma aunque a veces se me olvide, y ambos en el canon le jodieron la existencia a Obito y a Deidara, así que me pareció necesario incluirlo. Hasta que esta alma no se "limpie" junto con su alma hermana Ashura/Hashirama/Naruto (pueden ser soulmates ellos también o no), será una molestia para muchísimas personas como lo es en el canon. Saty es una variación de "Seth", nombre del dios. No quería poner un nombre tan conocido para no implicar que Madara y Seth son dos existencias mitológicas, sino más bien que contiene muchas características oscuras achacadas a este dios.**

**Sobre las referencias que me inspiraron, se encuentra una canción de King Crimson titulada "Moonchild" que quise adjudicarle al alma de Deidara. Habla de una niña lunar vestida de blanco, de allí las vestimentas de Ast (como Isis, relacionada a la luna), y su cualidad más soñadora, emocional e incluso artística. Al final de la canción, la espera un niño sol, pero a mi todo me sale gay XD Enlazando con el tema lunar, ****el lugar ficticio de donde viene Usir, Endymion, es una deformación de Endimión. Humano que enamoró a Selene, antigua diosa lunar griega. Ella baja por las noches y, en el sueño en el que él se ha sumido, sin estar muerto, tienen una vida juntos con descendientes y todo. Su unión es de las más fuertes que he leído en los mitos griegos (que más sueltos de cascos no puede haber en la mitología). La capacidad de estar dormido de Endimión me recordó al Tsukuyomi Infinito que tanto quería Obito, para estar con su amada. Como no podía renunciar al nombre Usir, decidí convertirlo en un patronímico. Ast, como Deidara, jamás mencionarán apellidos. Finalmente, l****a epopeya de Gilgamesh trata de un hombre que no es capaz de aceptar la mortalidad de los humanos. En su camino, encuentra un buen amigo, Enkidu, amistad que tiene interpretaciones homosensuales, por el cual Gilgamesh se desvive (por eso el anciano les corta la lata a las chicas intentando asustarlas, pero son muy inocentes).**

**Esto es todo antes de que las notas merezcan un fic aparte. Seguro me olvidé de muchas cosas. *se desmaya***


End file.
